ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A.T. Field
An A.T. Field (short for "Absolute Terror Field") is a nearly impenetrable force-field barrier which Angels and Evangelions can generate. The strength of A.T. Fields produced varies between Angels. The strength of Evangelion units' A.T. Fields depends upon the synchronization level of the pilot, and the strength setting used at the time. Eva pilots can control the strength of the A.T. Field from their entry plug. Properties of an A.T. Field A.T. Fields are normally invisible barriers but become visible to the naked eye when colliding with other things. They are mainly used as an almost impenetrable shield; only the most powerful weapons are capable of breaching an A.T. Field and even then, damage to the Angel is generally minimal. The only thing that can reliably penetrate an A.T. Field is another A.T. Field. The Lance of Longinus, an ancient, extraterrestrial weapon, as well as its duplicates, is able to penetrate any A.T. Field, no matter how strong it is. Some Angels are sophisticated enough to use A.T. Fields as a method of attack or movement. Manipulating an A.T. Field Every living thing possesses an A.T. Field: Angels and Evangelions just have A.T. Fields so strong that they are physically manifest. A.T. Fields which regular humans generate hold individual beings' egos together, separating individuals. It is a weak invisible energy field that is unconsciously emitted by humans. It cannot be detected by the five senses, and can only be detected through the use of machines. Each Evangelion has a human soul inside it: A.T. Fields are generated by the human soul contained within the Eva. The A.T. Field of an Angel is also generated specifically by the Angel's soul. However training it is possible to modify a persons body and mind so that they create a Diffusion field which is the energy field that surrounds the human that is made up of the aggregation of the A.T. Field energy. Similar to how Angels manipulate their fields this allows the user to utterly ignore the Uncertainty Principle, and with regards to the Schrödinger's cat thought experiment, would allow them to choose the possibility they want, or more specifically, distort a micro world using different laws, or more accurately, control their microscopic observations of the world. Unfortunately this is an incredibly dangereous technique as the human soul simply isn’t strong enough to handle such sophisticated manipulation. While it is possible to use A.T. Fields as a basic method of attack or movement such as radiating cold or heat, creating pressure, ect. More advanced use of this technique places tremendous stress on the body causing user to suffer severe damage when performing them. As seen when Ranma tried to perform the Hiryu Shoten Ha only to lose control of the spiral of ice and fire and end up with something like a bomb blast. This weakness is overcome through the use of synchronization which makes the effects of their diffusion field seem stronger. Since Evangelions are strong enough to handle the stress of A.T. Field manipulation. It is also possible to overcome this weakness through training and experimentation. Notes Mihoshi had been the wish-granter. Ranma had translated to this world. Chi didn't act the same, it was philosophically linked to AT Fields for one thing. This is why I added mechanics from Toaru Majutsu no Index to describe how to manipulate an A.T. Field Category:Neon Genesis Ranma